Transkrypty/Wigilia Chaosu
Księżycowa Czarownica: Już dojeżdżamy! :Lajtnig Dus: Aaach.... Może spotkam Shadowbolts? :Discord: Ja tam się cieszę.Mnie obchodzi elita? :Król Sombra: Discord, schowaj te swoje uwagi gdzieś. :Trixie: Mam ubranie na każdą okazję. Widzicie moje piękno? :Gilda: Już widać! Chaoslot!Taaaaaaaaak! :Mane 6: (sżcżęśliwi)Taaaaaaak! :Księżycowa Czarownica: Jak są święta, to jest tu jeszcze bardziej tajemnicżo i chaosowo! :LD: Ale piękne sżkoda że to święto nie jest codzienie! :Król Sombra:'Chaosow i tajemniżo ale super nie to co w Chaoslive! :'Wiedżma:Mam pomysł niech każdy powie co zauważł! :LD: Zauważyłam bałwana! Jakie to... pfuj.... słodkie! :Gilda: 'Zauważyłam, jak ktoś je domek z kurzą łapką!... A to ja! :'Mane 6:śmiech :Piosenka tytułowa :Lektor: My Little Pony: Chaos to Magia. Wigilia Chaosu. :Księżycowa Czarownica: Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Król Antagonista w tym roku wybrał nasze przedstawienie! Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to najważniejsże święto w Chaoslife i to w najważniejsżym miejscu!? :Discord: Ale ja się ciesże to będzie pocżątak mojej kariery!! :Trixie: Draconequusie nie rozumiesż?jesteśmy wzorem zła braku miłośći nieawieści osamotnienia i wsżystkiego co chaosowe więc będziemy super nie to co inni zgłosżeni... :Discord: Żartujesz sobie nie? :Trixie: ' Discord! Albo życie ci niemiłe, albo po prostu chcesz mnie wkurzyć. I udało ci się! Zadowolony?! :'Discord: ' To znaczy że nie ma dużo widzów?! :'Trixie: Niezupełnie. My występujemy w Chaoslocie, bierzemy udział w największym i najważniejszym widowisku. Oglądać nas będą całe tłumy! :Discord: Tłumy? :Trixie: 'Setki. :'Discord: Setki? :Trixie: Och, a może i tysiące! :Discord: Ach.... :Trixie: O nie, moja fryzura! Sombra zamknij to okno szybko! :LD: Ach.... Królowa Chrysalis, Królowa Chrysalis, ach... nie trzeba! :Król Sombra: To będzie historia o powstaniu Chaoslandu, a nie "Dus Show". :LD: A powinien to być "Dus Show", jestem gwiazdą! :Księżycowa Czarownica: Discord, wyłaź z tego pudełka! Natychmiast! :Garble: Kurtyna za pięć minut! :Gilda: Wiedźmo, lepiej ja to zrobię, ok? :Trixie: Fryzura!!! :Księżycowa Czarownica: GILDAAAAAAA! :Gilda: (dygocząc z zimna) Dzzzzzz...... :Król Sombra: Dobra, dajcie sobie spokój zaraz się zaczyna! :Wszyscy oprócz LD i Sombry: ZAMKNIJCIE OKNO!!! :Garble: Eeee....' ' :Garble: Dawno, dawno temu, nim naszą krainą zacżeli rządzić Król i Królowa zaczęli, wokół harmonia panowała. Każdy rękę, sobie podawał, Dzień dobry odpowiadał... :Widownia: Haaa... :Garble: No wiem, trudno uwierzyć. I w tych okrutnych czasach, każde z trzech plemion: pegazy, jednorożce i ziemskie kucyki, za nic miało zło pozostałych, a dbało o wszystkich na świecie. I wtedy także, jak i dziś, pegazy były zarządcami pogody, lecz musiały się czymś żywić, a rośliny hodowały jedynie ziemskie kucyki. :Brave: (szeptem do Fumar'a) No, na przykład warzywka. :Garble: 'Jednorożce także musiały jeść, w zamian pilnowały, by istniał klimat i harmonia(podonie jak nasi włdcy a o noc i dzień dbały Luna i Celestia). Każdy miał do nich zaufanie, aż pewnego dnia, sytuacja się pogorszyła. A co wywołało wielką dobroć? Tajemnicze ocieplenie, które zakryło letnim płaszczem ziemię, a wraz z nią pozorny spokój. Przedsiębiorcze kucyki ziemskie nie mogły uprawiać ziemi. Ledwo mogły wytrzymać wysokie temperatury. U pegazuw nie było lepiej: w brzuchach burczało im z głodu a temperatury sprawiały że dostawały gorączki.Jednorożcom głód zaglądał w oczy. Mimo magicznych mocy, nie potrafiły uporać się z głodem. Każde plemię, za swoje cierpienia obwiniało siebie! W końcu zapadła decyzja o spotkaniu, na którym postanowi się jak walczyć z żywiołem. Każde plemię wysłało na nie przywódczynie. Córkę króla jednorożców: królową Cruel Star, rządzącego pegazami Króla Wind Hissing i wreszcie przywódcę kucyków ziemskich: pana kanclerz Black Dust. Każdy przybył z nadzieją, że wytłumiwszy chwilowo dobro, zdołają się pokłócić. :'Przywódcy: (Podają sobie ręce) :Discord: Wybaczcie, jeżeli to przez nas ciepło nadeszło i radość. :Pegazy: (Kłaniają się) :Król Sombra: ' Wybaczyć można, o ile skruszony ze szczerym sercem przyjdzie. Możliwe jednak, że to nasze plemię było. O ile wiem, przeprosić nie zaszkodzi Królu Wind Hissing! :'Discord: ' Ależ oczywiście, przeprosiny godne kanclerza! :'Trixi: I co wy powiecie kochani? Ja jedyna się zhańbię jeżeli nie przeproszę przyjaciół moich. :Jednorożce: O tak! :Król Sombra: W takim układzie, skoro każdy przeprosił to nadal nie znamy sprawcy! Oh, skończyły mi się pomysły! :Discord: ' Eh... masz rację, przyjacielu. :'Trixi: ' Dowódco, dowódco, dowódco. A co jeżeli to ktoś z zewnątrz? :'Discord: A może plemię jednorożców ma rację? :Trixi: Ja to czuję! To nie mógł być żaden z nas. :Discord: Dobrze. Narada zakończona! :Król Sombra: Chodźmy do wyjścia! :Przywódcy: ' (podają sobie ręce) :'Garble: A upały nie odpuszczały. Tak więc niestety, przedstawicielom udało się dojść do porozumienia. Każdy wrócił by obmyślić jakiś plan. :Discord: Hej! Nikt nie jest ciekaw jak mi poszło? :LD: Ależ tak! Jak panu poszło panie Króla Wind Hissing? :Discord: Beznadziejnie! Znowu śladów, tropów brak! :Trixi: Dzzzzzz........ Proszę pomóż mi kochana wyrocznio! :Wiedżma: Ach, wasza miłość! Jak królowa Cruel Star wygląda? Co zrobił ten upał! I jak pani poszło - czy udało się pokłócić? :Trixi: Ach! To niemożliwe! Niewyobrażalne! Każdy przeprosił, podał sobie rękę. :Gilda: Panie kanclerz! Dlaczego pan wchodzi kominem? :Król Sombra: Drzwi są zablokowane, Gildo! Jakże wejść mam więc do chaty? :Gilda: Ech. :Król Sombra: No, tak. Mam nagły przypływ geniuszu! :Gilda: ' To... dobrze.(?) :'Król Sombra: ' Zdecydowałem, że pomogą nam jednorożce i pegazy! :'Gilda: Chce pan powiedzieć, że dogadaliście się? Cóż, myślałam, że ziemskie kucyki poradzą sobie same... :Gilda: Skoro trzymają kopyto na jedzeniu... :Król Sombra: ' Jedzenia nie ma... :'Król Sombra: ...więc trzeba będzie znaleźć inne rozwiązanie! Co o tym myślisz gryfico, moja wierna pomocnico? O, nawet mi się zarymowało. :Gilda: Hm... ciekawe....? :Król Sombra: Mam! :Przywódcy: (razem) ...Trzeba znaleźć nowy, wspólny dom! :Discord: Szeregowo! Musimy poczekać na jednorożce i pegazy! Gdzie się tak pani śpieszy?! :LD:'E, po co nam drużyna! Oni to nasi wrodzy nie przyjaciele! :'Discord: Szeregowo! Co pani za bzdury wygaduje? Toć to nasi przyjaciele! :LD: Ale ja nie widzę żadnych przyjaciół tylko czuję zmowę! :Discord: No, dobrze, chodźmy już. :LD: Ok. :Trixi: Oh! Dlaczego te pegazy i ziemskie kucyki tak wolno chodzą? A może są głodne! Biedactwa... :Wiedżma: Królowo Cruel Star, to wrodzy nie przyjaciele! :Trixia: Argh, nie sądziłam, że szukanie nowego domu będzie takie gorące... :Wiedżma: Uważam, że mogłyście się jednak pokłócić. :Trixi: Wyrocżnio! Czy uważasz, że są w zmowie przeciwko nam?! :Wiedżma: Możemy już ruszać, królowo. Te ziemskie kucyki są tak usmolone jak ziemia! A pegazy? Zwariowane jak te ich szurnięte chmury! :Trixi: Naprawdę musimy iść? Nie lepiej poczekać? :Wiedżma: Ależ Królowo! Czy ty z nimi spiskujesz? Oni pójdą sobie razem i zjednoczą siły by pokonać jednorożce! I z pewnością, pegazy obejmą tron! I będzie jeszcze goręcej! :Król Sombra: Na pewno to dobry kierunek? :Gilda: Oczywiście. To ja tu kieruję mapą panie kanclerz! :Król Sombra: Tak, wiem. Ale chyba kręcimy się w kółko. :Gilda: Pan, niech zostawi kierowanie mapą mnie! :Król Sombra: ' Oczywiście, ale... :'Gilda: ' Idziemy w dobrym kierunku, bo ''ja kieruję mapą, zapewniam transport jedzenia i picia... z całym szacunkiem, ale co pan kanclerz jeszcze chce?! :'Król Sombra: ' Gildo! Czyżbyś chciała mnie opuścić? Twoi rodzice klękali przede mną i prosili, by przyjąć cię do służby. Na nic ich starania? :'Gilda: ' Już dobrze, dobrze. :'Król Sombra: ' Uff, co za ulga. Skąd to ci przyszło do głowy? Miałabyś takie wyrzuty sumienia. :'Gilda: ' Ja nie mam wyrzutów sumienia wasza kanclerska mość. Nigdy nie miałam. :'Król Sombra: ' Nigdy? :'Gilda: ' Nigdy w życiu, jak chodzę po ziemi i latam po niebie. :'''Król Sombra: Fascynujące. Garble: Jak widać, każdy z przywódców napotykał na rozmaite przeszkody, lecz w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do cudownej krainy, do raju o jakim im się nawet nie śniło. :Discord: Co za prześliczne miejsce! To właśnie je szukamy! Byłoby idealne dla jednorożców i ziemskich kucyków! :LD: Jaki widok! Ja na miejscu pana, nie dzieliłabym się tym rajem. :Król Sombra: 'Nadaję tej krainie nazwę Pegazo Flying. :'Trixi: Ileż tu klejnotów, droga Wyrocznio, ileż klejnotów! A jak błyszczą! W imieniu jednorożców, nadaję nazwę temu klejnotowemu krajowi Jednorożcowe Corner. :Król Sombra: ' Chłodne powietrze, przysypane drzewa, najżyźniejsza ziemia pod ciemnością! :'Gilda: ' To ''nasza ziemia! :'Król Sombra: '''Dla wszystkich kucyków ziemskich nadaję temu miejscu nazwę... Eartch! :'Gilda: 'A może... Ziemne Eartch? :'Król Sombra: ' Ciekawe. Muszę się zastanowić. :'Przywódcy: 'Znaleźliśmy nowy dom! :'Discord: ' Witajcie, przyjaciele w moim pegazim kraju! :'Trixi: ' Witajcie w mojej somsiędniej jednorożcowej ziemi! :'Discord: ' Cóż to za niezwykła niespodzianka! :'Król Sombra: Chłodna ziemia wita was! :Trixi: Bądźcie pozdrowieni! :Discord: Ty także, poczciwa Królowo i kancleżu. :Król Sombra: ' Bądźcie zatem pozdrowieni po wsze czasy. :'Discord: ' Czy myślicie o tym co ja? :'Trixi: O... :Discord: Tak, brawo, właśnie o tym! :Trixi: Będziemy się zawsze przyjaźnić... :Wiedżma: Królowo! Co to ma znaczyć?! Jesteś w spisku z tamtymi typkami?A i może powiesż żeby cie nazywali po imieniu? :Gilda: ' Właśnie, panie kanclerzu Black Dust! :'LD: Chyba na wszystkich można się zawieść. :Discord: Szeregowo! Dlaczego... tak o mnie mówisz? Myślałam, że mogę ci ufać! :Trixi: ' A ty wyrocznio? :'Discord: ' Chodźmy porzucać śnieżkami! :'Trixi: Masz rację królu pegazów. Ależ tu gorąco... :Król Sombra: ' Chwila, moment. A dlaczego tu jest tak gorąco?! :'Discord: 'O nie, znowu upał! :'Garble: ' Raj, który udało im się odnaleźć, dość szybko... Zimno zamieniło się w ciepło, śnieg stopniał, noc zamieniła się w dzień, smutek w radość złośliwość w... :'Chaos: Zrozumiano, co dalej?! :Garble: 'Trzeba było znaleźć schronienie, a to wcale nie było takie łatwe. Jedynym miejscem, które się do tego nadawało, była ciepła, opuszczona jaskinia i oczywiście musiały przebywać w niej razem, co bardzo je zadowoliło. :'Trixi: ' A więc, zróbmy tutaj wielką zabawę! :'Discord: ' Piżama-party! :'Trixi: Zagramy w kręgle, karty i zatańczymy! :Discord: Pogramy na czymś. :Trixi: No i tradycyjnie zagramy "doczep ogon kucykowi"! :Discord: ' Świetna myśl królowo! :'Trixi: ' Ja jestem Cruel a nie Królowa, drogi - pozwól, że tak powiem - Discordzie. :'Król Sombra: Czy mogę się przyłączyć? :Gilda: Czyżbyś był zdrajcą? :Discord: Oczywiście! :Trixi: ' Im więcej tym lepiej. :'Discord: ' Ale super! :'Trixi: Jestem Cruel Star i jak mówię - czegoś takiego w życiu nie widziałam! :Król Sombra: Czego? :Discord: ' No właśnie czego? :'Król Sombra: ' Hej, Cruel Star, o czym mówisz? :'Discord: ' Hej! Cruel Star! Chaosland do Cruel Star! :'Trixi: ' Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. Chodziło mi o wielką, rozkwitającą przyjaźń między nami! :'Przywódcy: '(Przytulają się) :'Wiedżma: ' No i patrzcie! :'Discord: ' Wyjście z jaskini! :'Trixi: ' Oh... Szkoda. Ale z drugiej strony... :'Discord: ' Zostaniemy razem... :'Król Sombra: Na zawsze! :Trixi: ' Jakież to piękne! :'Discord: ' I strasznie romantyczne Cruel Star i Black Dust. :'Trixi: ' Masz rację, Wind Hissing. :'Król Sombra: ' Dobrze, na razie dajmy sobie spokój z romantyzmem, chociaż to taka... piękna rzecz. :'Pomocnicy: 'Aaa... Uf. Aaaaaa........ :'LD: Co to do licha jest?! :Wiedżma: ' Lights Horse! :'LD i Gilda: ' Ale co to jest?! :'Wiedżma: ' Stell Night Wizard mi o nich mówił, to duchy wietrzne, które karmią się dobrem, im więcej czują miłości tylko większy jest gorąc nas otaczający. :'Gilda: Że to niby nasze plemię?! :Wiedżma: No raczej...? Tak się lubieliście, że macie. :LD: A cóż to znowu za wymysł? :Wiedżma: ' Normalny, naukowy a nie jakiś... wyssany z kopyta! :'LD: Że niby my wyssaliśmy wszystko z kopyta? :Wiedżma i Gilda: ' Pewnie! :'Gilda: ' Bo kto tu się chwali na skalę masową?! :'Wiedżma: ' Na pewno nie ja. :'Gilda: ' No i oczywiście nie ja. :'Wiedżma:Kimkolwiek jesteśmy zawsże będziemy...źli. :LD: ' Co znowu zrobiły te ''jednorożce? :'Gilda: ' A tak w ogóle, skąd mają taaaaki przypływ tej ich mocy magicżnej? :'Wiedżma: ' Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że to na pewno przez was i naszą nienawiść. A nie jakieś tam dobra! :'''Garble: Przez cały dzień pomocnicy podsycali ogień złej nienawiści. Opowiadali sobie straszne historie i śpiewały zakazane piosenki, które przetrwały aż do dzisiaj jako pieśni Chaoslandu. A wreszcie chłód ich głosu, melodii i smutku dotarło do ich przywódców i rośliny zaczęły ustępować, a serca władców zamieniły się w kamień. Przywódcy po licznych kłótniach, zdecydowali, że nie mają wyboru i muszą stworzyć wspólną krainę, zwaną teraz :Antagoniści: '''Chaoslandem! ::antagonistów' ::Nienawiści płomień w sercach się tli, ::Dodaje siły w antagonistyczne dni, ::Choć między nami też dobro jest, ::Nienawiść pomaga na schorzenie te. ::Przetrwamy dobro... ::Gdy masz wrogów, ogromny krąg, ::Niestraszny miły czas, ::Już nikt nie połączy nas... '''Księżycowa Czarownica: ' Ale Król Antagonista będzie zawiedziony. To była najlepsża żeć pod księżycem i pod słońcem!! :Trixie: ' Królu Wind Hissing, proszę, zamknij okno. :'Król Sombra: ' Ja na razie, nie mam czasu. Czy mogłabyś to zrobić Królowo Chrysalis? :'LD: ' Wybaczcie, ale nie mogę. Czarownico, czy ty możesz? :'Mane6: '(Proszą się o zamknięcie okna i przestają, gdy słyszą Light Horse) :'Król Sombra: ' Albo wiecie co? Przestańcie już "prosić" bo to żałosne. :'Wszyscy oprócz Króla Sombry: '''Daj już sobie spokój.''' :i napisy końcowe :wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków dodatkowych Kategoria:Transkrypty